Drunk On Us
by HashTagHeel
Summary: Morgan Taylor Levesque - sister of Triple H gets invited to tour on Monday Night Raw with her brother since tragedy struck in her life and has found herself finding solace in the bottom of the bottle. However life for Morgan takes an all the more bigger spin when meeting the self proclaimed Best in the World Superstar, CM Punk.


**Author's Note: **I've decided to re-write this story, Drunk on Us. Simply because I love the character Morgan a little bit too much, along with CM Punk, and thus I wish to push this a little bit more and craft it into something that can be an all the more exciting read. I felt as though I previously rushed it – so now I want to make a build up into the romance between Punk and Morgan. I want to give you all something to enjoy in reading – character, plot, development, and of course, conflicts. This story will not interfere with Poking the Hornet's Nest (Dean Ambrose) story. Nor is it going to affect the developing projects for a new Dean Ambrose story, and a Dean/Punk story that is coming up sometime this summer.

This is a new **DRUNK ON US**. It will take off from January of last year and will eventually catch up to current events. And I hope you all enjoy. With that being said, please do review your thoughts; I will love to read what you all have to say.

**Characters Involved: **CM Punk, The McMahons, Triple H, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Lita, Paul Heyman, Randy Orton (will probably add onto this in the near future).

I owe nothing that corresponds to the WWE – except for Morgan Taylor. She's my reborn masterpiece.

* * *

**01: Sober Up.**

The Executive Vice President of Talent and COO of the WWE stared at the wreck before him – and could only feel the pain plague his heart at seeing his beloved little sister shake uncontrollably in the seat she sat in. Finally he managed to get a hold on her after a year and Triple H never felt so worthless in his fourty three years of living – for he knew not a single way of approaching the situation at hand. After all, his sister disappeared from the face of the map for a year, he didn't know what he would find, he only hoped for the best, but the result was obviously the polar opposite of that. Her sobs were the only sound within the silent sanctum his rather tedious office space. "It's not fair." It's all she sobbed repeatedly – over and over again. The case being that twenty five year old Morgan Taylor lost her fiancé to a tragic car accident right on New Year's. Today, being the one year anniversary since his tragic death – and obviously, she's been a wreck since then.

Triple H simply sighed, unsure as to what to do as he stopped rubbing his temples and got up from his seat and walked over towards his sister, where he simply rested his hand upon her shoulder. He knew damn well that it wasn't a good time to embrace her, for after all she's not one that really enjoys hugs while she's crying thus he instead gave her shoulder a light, reassuring squeeze, as then his hand traveled from her shoulder and onto her back; giving her a soothing rub with the hopes to ease somewhat of her internal pains.

Morgan kept her head onto her knees. Her rosewood coloured hair sprawled all about. She didn't dare wish to look up at her brother. The chance of him baring a pained expression would only boggle her all the more. She hated being a burden – thus explains the action of her disappearing. "Morgan…Baby sis…" Triple H tried his hardest to muster the right words – although he can't simply tell her to get over it – for he knew how much Morgan truly did love her fiancé. "Please, you can't go on like this…" He bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes as he stepped away from Morgan, he felt rage build on and tug against the sadness he felt – all towards her. Mentally, he prepared himself for what he was going to do – but he knew if he didn't say a thing about it, nobody would.

"How the hell do you get fired for coming to work inebriate Morgan? Now you know damn well you're being foolish and immature. And your home is up for foreclosure? Come on sis!" The sobs, little by little quieted down. Morgan felt cornered. Already she had the pressures of the day she's tried in various unethical ways avoiding, and now she has to deal with the situation being brought at her by her older brother. She knew this was inevitable. Especially seeing their parents have been informing him well.

Sniffles then followed as with the sleeve of her pull over wool sweater that began to wipe her face clean from the smeared eyeliner and mascara. Morgan shifted in her seat as she then picked up her head, to lock her bloodshot heterochromatic green/brown eyes with her brother's enraged, yet distressed glare. Her loveliest feature; now filled with nothing but despair. "Hunter…I..." Triple H's once furrowed eyebrows eased themselves as his fingertips found their way to the cheeks of his sister, as he began to remove the crystalline content off her face.

"Morgan…Let's take a drive okay?" He suggested.

Morgan simply nodded her head as she slowly stood up from the seat. Swiftly Triple H wrapped his arms around her shoulders as the two began to walk out of the Executive Vice President of Talent and COO's office. Triple H glanced towards his assistant's desk. "Stacey, I'm out for lunch. Be back in 40." Stacey – the office assistant simply gave Triple H a soft smile, for she knew of the situation. And even if she didn't – the echoing sobs were the proof that truly something was wrong within the family.

At a small little café; the redness on the cheeks and eyes of Morgan finally flushed away. Her mitten covered hands took hold of the coffee mug before her where she took a sip. "I thought I said a bar…" She muttered bitterly underneath her breath as she tried peaking at her reflection through the mug. She obviously wasn't in the mood for coffee – instead wanted to indulge in her professional vice – a nice drink that would most likely lead to others. She glanced up from her mug, and up at her brother whom only sighed and shook his head as he took quiet sips of his cappuccino.

"It's two in the afternoon, and I'm sure as hell not supporting your drinking habit." Triple H snarled back as he stared down at the table. This time she sighed, and rolled her eyes at the remark from her brother.

"You're living a self-destructive life Morgan…and that isn't you. You are better than that..." And here comes the sibling advice. "I understand that Justice's death has had a toll on you but-"Before he could even finish that sentence - Morgan cut Triple H off as she slammed her hands onto the table. Not only grabbing her older brother by surprise but others in the small café. The tears that were already tamed now threated to slip past those lids, and her hands began to shake along with her head. Murmuring covered the café, and although the waitress was tempted to approach the table and tell the two to keep it down – Triple H simply gave the waitress a nod, holding his hand up slightly. He attempted to take a hold of her hands, but she simply withdrew them.

"But?! You can't say **but** Paul! Stephanie is still alive! How would you manage yourself seeing that the woman you are married to just got up and died huh?!" Cried Morgan as once more tears began to brim her eyes. She held her own hands as she tried to control her emotions. Triple H sighed, although he couldn't quiet comprehend what his sister was going through – all he could do is give her, well try to give her some sort of advice. He placed his hands onto hers, giving her a supportive squeeze. This time she didn't slip from his grip, and he was thankful in that sense.

"You're right but, baby sis – Justice wouldn't want you to be like this. He wouldn't want to ruin yourself – he'll want you to be happy – to move on…"

The last three words came out almost hushed. Morgan who tightly gripped onto her brothers hand would stop shaking – as her lips parted, and as her eyes simply stared at her brother with astonishment. It was something she didn't think about. The fact that Justice truly does wishes for her to be happy. It's the one thing they promised one another when they first started going out two years ago. **I want for not only us to be happy Morgan, but I want you to be happy as well. **The grip on Triple H's hands loosened a bit as Morgan bit her bottom lip. It made sense what was being told to her, but it was easy to slightly understand, but not fully grasp on. No matter what, Morgan couldn't grasp onto it. She didn't want to tarnish the little memories she managed to build with Justice – her dead fiancée. She didn't want to let go. She wasn't ready to let go.

No longer had anyone in the café paid much attention. "Paul...I just don't know what to do now with myself… I don't want to do anything really…" The apathy was noticeable through those pained heterochromatic eyes of Morgan. She alas confessed her sentiments to her brother – obvious signs of a person stuck in a depressive state. Of a person whom seems to find solace at the bottom of a bottle. Triple H stayed quiet for a mild second; trying to figure out what can he do for his sister. Though their relationship as time flew by slightly drew weary – he at the end of the day cared for her over everything else. And of course, with that said – this was the last thing he'll want to see – his sister not wanting to even go forward with herself. And then, it hit him.

"Say, why don't you come along touring with me for Monday Night Raw?" He randomly blurted out. Morgan eyes looked directly at her brother with nothing but a blank expression.

"Say what now?"

"Yeah! Sheesh you've never been on tour with me! You'll get to see what it's like instead of watching it through the television screen! Come on you've got to admit that tickles your fancy at least a little bit." He didn't even attempt to hide the joy in his voice from his idea. It was fool proof. He knew she would enjoy it to great extents seeing as she is an avid WWE fan. Other than that, he knew he could probably give her small little tasks to carry out backstage. Morgan after all did graduate from college for the sake of Media and Communications. He wondered why it took him so long to even consider this. Triple H took note of his sister's expression. Eyebrows furrowed, she was deep in thought. She was… considering?

"I mean…It'll be a great time to be away from all the crap around here…" Muttered Morgan as she finally pried her visage from her rather eager older brother – she couldn't lie to herself. The idea was pretty genius. And she acknowledged the fact that it can help her. "Not only that, we'll spend more time together." Added Hunter as he dug into his pocket for the money to pay for their dosages of caffeine. That was something he looked more forward to if anything to his little idea. He wanted to spend time with his sister – somehow someway.

It's been a while the two actually spent time together. Only time they ever truly saw each other was the holidays – other than that. Last time Morgan actually spent time with her brother was when she graduated from NYU. They went out to a restaurant to eat with the family in celebration. That was all a year ago. Morgan glanced down underneath the table to her combat boots. She fumbled her thumbs trying to think of an answer. She looked back up to her brother's ambitious eyes. She groaned, as she then stood up from the table and looked down at Hunter whom soon stood up once more. Professionally towering over her with the greatest of ease. Morgan only sighed. Succumbing to his plead.

"Fine, I'll go. It can't be that bad now can it?" Triple H held the biggest of grins on his face as he placed down the money on the table. "Of course not. Guarantee it'll get you out of this damn rut."

Morning follows, and not only do the beaming rays of sun happen to pertrube the one peaceful sleep Morgan has had in a long time, but along came the non-stop ringing of her cell phone and even the incessant knocks on her wooden door. Mind you, her room is complete opposite of the house where the door lies. So the knocks were pretty loud.

"Fuck." She growled as she slipped right out of bed and walked towards the door, wiping the dust from her eyes as trying to animate her body into the spirits. Obviously, she's completely forgotten the fact that her she agreed in touring with her brother. She snapped her door open to see her brother who wasn't in much of a good mood himself. Cell phone pressed against his ear with support of his shoulder and his hands trying to take care of a tie. The look on his face let her know she was busted.

"Come on Morgan! We've got to go! Airplane leaving in an hour. Come on!"

Morgan yawned as she didn't take not one bit of the information he spat at her with importance. Apathy was obvious through the shade of her hues and that only bothered Triple H all the more as he slipped his phone into his pocket and crossed his arms over that bulky chest of his.

"I haven't even packed yet." Morgan admitted, still no concern could be hinted through her tone of H sucked his teeth as pushed past his sister he walked inside her rather messy home. Clothes sprawled about, plates cluttered all over the kitchen, and it reeked of nothing but cigarettes and whiskey. Yeah, her home alright. He had no time however to sight see, or get disgusted, or probably all the more worried about the condition his sister has been in. Triple H only began to pack as much as he could into her suitcase. He packed what he was certain were her necessities or at least her favourite pieces of clothing. Anything else he could simply buy for her on the road.

Morgan on the other hand was already cleaning up as fast as she could in the shower. Pensive, deep in thought whether or not this idea of touring with her brother is truly a good idea at that.

* * *

Arriving to the scheduled arena on the nick of time, both Morgan and Triple H only began to pick up their pace as they walked down the hectic hallways. Superstars, Divas, and even staff all about trying to prepare for the upcoming Monday Night Raw show. Morgan treaded directly behind her brother, as she took in the sights of the backstage lifestyle. All her life she spent more looking at wrestling through the television and sometimes some live shows, but never did she capture the opportunity of making it backstage. It was exciting, she didn't know how to act about it. Bothered, but excited. Stopping in the middle of the hall, Morgan only bumped into her brothers back whom quickly whipped around. He clutched the shoulders of his sister before clearing his throat.

Morgan simply stood still. Preparing for whatever the hell he was going to tell her. "Look, I have a meeting to attend to," Morgan began to mentally prepare herself. The man who wanted her to come so the two could spend time together is already going to part ways with her. _Just like Paul. _Was all she could bitterly think to herself, instead she intently stared up at her brother; showing him that she is paying attention.

"Be free to walk around okay? Of course, try not getting into any problems although everyone is pretty cool here. It should also be a good thing you're somewhat a familiar face to those who know about my family. After Raw, we'll be sure to hang out okay? Maybe we can go catch dinner." But before she could even part her lips to muster a reply, Triple H already bolted down the opposite side of the hallways. Obviously he was running late. Morgan only sighed, realizing her brother never truly fails to surprise her as she then took hold of her thermal mug filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows and began to walk around. Even though she was indoors it was still a tad bit chilly. January is truly the coldest month.

Producers ran up and down trying to get things ready before the show starts. And she could hear them in their own world, chattering away about things they probably saw in the road. Or even what the hell Creative is putting them through. Morgan sighed as she held her mug close to her as she took quiet sips from time to time. The taste of the hot chocolate and the smooth texture of it because of the marshmallow truly made it all the more enjoyable. Fingertips rubbed over the engraved Batman symbol as she continued to take in details of the backstage life.

She's not truly star struck at seeing these people – not only because her older brother is a wrestler himself but because she's been to plenty of live shows herself. Up close and personal seats almost. All she noted was Natalya and Beth Phoenix were in their own conversation, the Divas of Doom were truly inseparable and seeing them up close, she slightly was in awe.

They were sculpted like goddess – such strong physiques. However if paying close attention to whatever it was they spoke about – it happened to be about Beth Phoenix and her current losses to Tamina. It was obviously getting the best of her for she did seem rather bothered. Other Divas such as Kelly Kelly and Eve are organizing themselves to get ready for their upcoming match. Morgan wasn't much of a fan of the Divas division – maybe because she truly wasn't a fan of the way the business handled the female talent. Creative fails to even engage them into proper story lines. It sickened her – and it was reasons even in her past she considered working for the company, for the sake of probably doing something for the division.

"Dolph if you keep it up you'll surely take away the title from that damn CM Punk."

The forever recognizable voice of Vicki Guerrero screeched itself through Morgan's ears causing her to inwardly wince. She always thought it was all thematic's for the sake of television, but no. It was pretty vexatious. It was simply 7:30 PM – an hour and thirty minutes away from the show to start and already Morgan felt herself being bored out. It became tedious to run around backstage and almost creepy simply because she's just watching what the staff, Superstars and Divas are doing. _Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea. _She couldn't help but bitterly think to herself again. Realizing if she possibly even knew someone backstage, she would be able to get along with them. But the people she's used to seeing around especially from a year ago, she hasn't spotted. She did have certain acquaintances, and just one big friendship within the company – but her luck appeared dry tonight.

"Ugh…Maybe I'll just go to the snack machine…Or a bar. Yeah. That's better…"This time her thoughts being spoken aloud.

"I think the first one is a better option." A voice from behind spoke up, slightly startling Morgan from her zone, but of course, never failing to initiate some sort of annoyance within her. She hated when people butted their head into things that were far from their concern.

"Well isn't that some shit because I didn't ask for your damn-"Morgan quickly turned around and found her sentence coming to a sudden halt as she absorbed the presence before her. She didn't know why she stammered, and that only boggled her all the more as she stood there with Batman mug in hand and a dumb-founded look upon her face.

"Suit yourself. I'm simply trying to tell you that shit is poison."

Sarcastic response came from the male who kept his eyebrow slightly arched with a grin against that pierced lip of his. Slick back jet black hair, arms covered in various tattoos, the beard, and of course the WWE Championship belt slung over his shoulder. Morgan of course recognized who it was before her but she never really did get an exact good look at CM Punk – and now she found herself fixated on his eyes. Punk never once seen the female before him, thus finding himself fixated with the thought of finding out who she is – his gaze never parting hers, not for a mild second. But then again, he could care less. He adjusted the belt slung over his shoulders as then parting his gaze, glancing towards the side, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess what I see on television isn't some damn gimmick after all." Morgan rolled her eyes; managing to pry her eyes away from his as she was going to turn around and walk away.

"I don't recall seeing your face around here." He pushed on. Morgan halted her movement.

"Yeah well, get used to it." She spat back as she continued to walk down backstage.

Punk simply stood there with his belt over the shoulder and bags in hand. The grin never smeared off lips – something about her smart-aleck like persona didn't anger him. And he knew he probably deserved the biting answers simply because he got involved in something that isn't his business.

He slightly tugged onto his piercing as he then turned around and headed for his room. He had to get ready – seeing as Triple H has called all of those from the roster for a quick meet up. He didn't know why he even bothered inferring with her decisions. It wasn't like him at all to even do that – but then again, for some reason he felt the urge to do so. Something about her reeked trouble, something new, and he was just simply curious. For that moment.

The unknown female slipped his mind. It was a long night and he had to get ready - and had plenty of other things to worry about than the unknown.

_No walls,_  
_Can keep me protected_  
_No sleep,_  
_Nothing in-between me and the rain_  
_And you can't save me now,_  
_I'm in the grip of a hurricane_  
_I'm gonna blow myself away._

Hurricane Drunk, Florence + The Machine.


End file.
